Gerotor hydraulic devices are becoming more and more common place. In addition to the archtypical agricultural operations such devices are now also found in industrial applications such as robots and mechanized transportation equipment. With these increasing numbers of applications certain, previously ignored, inherent operating characteristics are beginning to intrude. Examples include uneven torque and power limitations. Present attempts to remedy these characteristics, such as increasing the number of gerotor cells or the size of the devices, are not efficient in either cost or practicality. The present invention is directed towards providing a more practical, cost-effective higher and smoother torque gerotor device.